Harry Potter and the Ages Gone By
by Henry Rettop
Summary: A series of stories of Harry's mum and dad, while they were at Hogwarts, and some other people of their time. R/R!!
1. James Potter

*^*^*Harry Potter and the Ages Gone By*^*^*  
  
  
  
YoU aRe GoInG bAcK iN time.... * **  
  
*** ****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
******** *********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
* **  
  
*** ****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
******** *********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
* **  
  
*** ****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
******** *********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
* **  
  
*** ****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
******** *********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
You have now gone back to when Mr. James Potter was in his third year...  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * * * * * *  
  
James Potter woke up in his Gryffindor dormitory bedroom. He rubbed his eyes scanned his dormitory-mates. Sirius Black was fast asleep in the bed directly across from James'. Sirius always had an awful habit of muttering things in his sleep. James chuckled softly as he heard Sirius mumbling "Lily..Come back.."  
  
Next to Sirius's bed was Remus Lupin's four-poster bed. Remus came from a poor family, James had always felt sorry for him. On the bed next to James's bed slept Peter Pettigrew. No one really liked Peter that much, though he always hung around their group.  
  
James got up from his bed and looked out the window. The rising sun was a deep shade of crimson and gold. He always liked to wake up early and watch the sun come up. James took a pair of robes and some clothes and slipped downstairs to shower and get ready for the Quidditch match that was taking place that day.  
  
By the time James had showered, changed and come back to the common room, the common room was just beginning to bustle with sleepy-eyed students getting ready for breakfast.  
  
Breakfast took place in the Great Hall. Over a mouthful of bacon, Sirius was trying to give James a pep-talk before the match. "So, James. Whatever you do, don't panic. It's just the Ravenclaws and you've gone against them before so..just don't panic.." Sirius seemed to be trying to calm himself down more than trying to calm down James. The Gryffindors hadn't gone against the Ravenclaws since James's first year. They had lost that game and James had come back with a black eye and a bloody nose. The Ravenclaw team was arguably the best in the school.  
  
Olivia Forrest was the Gryffindor team's captain and seeker. The Twist twins, Oliver and Tony, were the beaters and Joanna Angelina and Mark Tolliver were the other two chasers. Oh, yes, and Remus Lupin was the keeper.  
  
As the match approached, Olivia corralled the team for her traditional silence time. Instead of having annoying pep-talks, Olivia had her team sit in silence for a half an hour before the game so that they could concentrate on their strategies and quality.  
  
The match started and they zoomed out on the field. One of the Ravenclaw chasers, Jamie Pooter, whizzed by James. She looked back at him and brushed a loose lock of her dark brown, curly hair behind her ear. Jamie knew that James fancied her and always took advantage of it. James lost balance and did a loop-dee-loop trying to get back on his broom. He got back on just in time to catch a quaffle passed to him by Joanna. He took the quaffle and suddenly noticed that he was directly in front of a goal post. He threw the large, red ball in and scored ten points.  
  
As the game went further, Remus Lupin was knocked off his broom, had fallen fifty-five feet and broken his leg. He was swished away to the hospital wing and Madam Hooch had come in as a substitute for keeper. Madam Hooch was actually a very good keeper and the game ended 210 to 90. Gryffindor had won.  
  
Before going to party in their common room, the Quidditch team went to the hospital wing to visit Remus. James gave him an animated get-well card he conjured up on the spot.  
  
James suddenly remembered, that night was a full moon! Remus Lupin was a werewolf and James was an Animagus deer, Sirius was a Animagus dog, and Peter was an Animagus rat. Yes, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Now how were they going to get Remus out?  
  
Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, came up behind James and answered, as if he knew what James was thinking. "Yes, James, Mr. Lupin's...problem has been taken care of, thanks to a potion made by Mr. Severus Snape." Severus stepped out from behind Dumbledore's long, purple robes with a smirk on. "He has also informed me that you have been sneaking out of the common room, past curfew, to spy on your....er...crush, if that is what you call it, Miss Jamie Pooter." Dumbledore went on. "You are assigned to serve a detention with Professor Caddvia."  
  
James frowned. Professor Lydia Caddvia was the Transfiguration teacher, and the head of Gryffindor. How could have Snape known!?! The little slime ball!!! He just was sucking up to Prof. Dumbledore so that he could get special exceptions, like being let to Hogsmeade whenever he wanted and other things like that. James knew that Snape himself and his girlfriend Narcissa Elvin met every night to take midnight flight around the grounds.  
  
That night, after dinner, James headed with his head down towards the Transfiguration room. Prof. Caddvia was there, holding out a bucket of nuts and berries and dried insects. "You vill be feeding za porcupines tonight," she said in her strange, Transylvanian accent. "Zey are for ze second years, tomorrow, to turn into hedgehogs." she finished off with this and started to lead James to the large cage full of porcupines.  
  
As James started to feed, being bitterly pricked thousands of times, he noticed that Prof. Caddvia had gone outside. He went outside to ask her if there was anything to stop the millions of prickles that had gone loose. The only living thing on the balcony outside was a little black bat with huge fangs. James backed away as the bat flew closer to him. "Pr-Professor Caddivia!!?" He called. No answer. James called again and the bat flew away. Shortly, Prof. Caddivia came in from behind James.  
  
"You vere calling, Mr. Potter?" she answered.  
  
"Oh, it's just, how do you stop the porcupines from prickling you?" James asked, feeling foolish.  
  
Caddvia laughed evilly, "Zat's the whole point of zis detention, Mr. Potter!" and with that, she turned around and walked away. James reluctantly walked back to the cage. The sooner done, the better. He thought to himself.  
  
James got back to the common room at one o'clock in the morning. He had very sore fingers and his nose was bandaged. He had trouble sleeping. For some strange reason, he had reason to believe that Prof. Caddvia was a vampire. Half of him knew better, and the other half was arguing that all the clues let in. The Transylvanian accent, the black bat, everything!! After a rough night, James got up in the morning, later than he usually did, and remembered that today was Sunday, he walked to the library and looked up vampires:  
  
VAMPIRES: Highly dangerous beings. They usually represent human forms in the daylight, but at night, they have to spend at least an hour as a bat at night, or else they will perish. Signs of vampires are Transylvanian accents, unusually long canine teeth, black hair, and as they get older, when vampires' hair gets gray, it usually starts above the ears and makes stripes down the sides of the head. Vampiresses are female vampires. They are generally much more dangerous than vampires. They crave blood much more, and their bite is venomous. Also, their Transfiguration skills are highly exceptional. If you notice that you, or someone you know has the symptoms of being a vampire or vampiress, send an owl to 13 Vamp Drive, Pillsbury, England.  
  
  
  
James was finishing up reading this when Prof. Caddvia walked by. She looked over James's shoulder, her stripes of gray hair above her ears gleamed in the morning sun.  
  
"Vat eez zat, you are reading, Meester Potter?" she asked, rolling her r's in reading, mister, and Potter.  
  
James looked up, startled. "What, oh, this, it's just----just, a-." Prof. Caddvia snatched it out of his hands.  
  
"Vampires, Centaurs, and Ozer Humanlike Beasts," she read, in her strange accent. "How interesting." she said. "May I take a look at eet?"  
  
"Sh-sure," James said, wondering if she knew that he suspected her or not. "You can check it out, I'm done with it." he stated.  
  
"Zank you." the Professor said and took it away.  
  
All the symptoms were showing. The hair, the accent, the bat...She had to be a vampiress! James wondered whether he should tell Dumbledore or not. He decided to go to his office.  
  
James got to the gargoyle at the front of the steps. For a minute he stood there, wondering if he should just say the password and go in or not. He decided to go. "Sugar Quill" he muttered, and the gargoyle spun around and made way for him to go. He stopped at the door at the top of the stairs and knocked.  
  
"Come in." Dumbledore's voice said. James opened the door and walked in. There sat Dumbledore on an overstuffed sofa/chair, stroking Fawkes, his phoenix.  
  
"Um, Professor Dumbledore, I just wanted to ask you if you knew that Professor Caddvia was a-a..." James started.  
  
"Vampiress?" Dumbledore finished for him.  
  
"Yea, wait, then you knew?" James asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, Professor Lydia Caddvia is a good friend of mine, she was a very good Transfigurer, as many vampiresses are, and she posed no threat to the welfare of the school, so, I let her teach." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Well then, if you knew, I better go." James said and walked out of the office.  
  
That night, James woke up to a noise in the common room. He lay awake in his bed as he heard footsteps coming up to his dorm. The dormitory door opened. Someone had come in. James sat up in his bed. All he heard was a flutter of wings, he suspected that Patricia, his owl had gotten a hold of his invisibility cloak and was flying around in it. Suddenly, a tall figure loomed above his bed, white fangs glinting in the moonlight.  
  
James screamed and woke up the whole dormitory. Sirius was the closest to his wand. "Lumos" he whispered and a light came on at the tip of his wand. Everyone else did lumos too illuminating the room. All they saw was James sitting up in his bed, face as white as Madame Pomfrey's clean sheets in the hospital wing.  
  
"What's wrong, James? You look like you've seen a ghost." Remus asked. James just sat there with his mouth open. Aghast at what had happened.  
  
"Nothing," James muttered. "Must have just been a bad dream," he muttered.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Or was it???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ALL OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BELONG TO JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING, EXCEPT FOR THE VERY CREATIVE CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP SUCH AS JAMIE POOTER, LYDIA CADDVIA, OLIVIA FORREST, TONY AND OLIVER TWIST JOANNA ANGELINA, AND MARK TOLLIVER. (I MIGHT HAVE LEFT OUT SOME, BUT YOU'LL KNOW WHICH ONES SHE OWNS AND WHICH ONES SHE DOESN'T!!!  
  
A/A (author's afterthought): So, how was it? This was one of my more serious ones. I going to have more chapters with other short stories with other characters from the past...or future...*evil grin* Anyways, hardly any of this is based on true fact, except for details like James being chaser and stuff...um...Well d'ja like the fact that James was going with someone other that Lily, ***MAJOR HINT FOR FUTURE CHAPTER***: Maybe I'll make a story about how they get together....Anyways, now that you've read this...REVIEW!!! Tell me how you liked it! 


	2. Lily Evans

*^*^*Harry Potter and Ages Gone By*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
  
YOU are NOW going BACK in TIME....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You have now gone back to when Lily Evans was in her fifth year..  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily Evans woke up in her Gryffindor dormitory. No one else was in the room; the beds were all tidy. Lily Evans had overslept again! She couldn't believe it. This was the 15th time that month. (of course, it was November 15).  
  
Lily jumped out of bed, froze from the cold, morning air, and jumped back in bed. This time, she wrapped all of her bed sheets around her and slowly crawled out of bed. She slapped on some clothes, having no time to shower, and she ran her fingers through her frizzy, red hair, (which always naturally kept tidy) and ran down to the common room, through the portrait hole, and down to the great hall.  
  
Breakfast was just ending, so Lily only had time to grab a piece of buttered toast and answer her mail. Patrick, her owl had been sitting on her empty plate waiting for her. Lily unraveled her copy of the Daily Prophet that Patrick had brought, to show him that she acknowledged it. He was such a fussy owl, he wouldn't leave until Lily opened all of her mail (letters from her mother, etc...) "Late again, Lily!" Samantha Crinkle said. Samantha Crinkle was Lily's best friend. "Lily, this is your-,"  
  
"Fifteenth time this month, I know, I know," Lily finished for her. Sam and Lily started towards Transfiguration, their first class of the day.  
  
Lily frowned as she looked at the schedule. "Double Potions with the Slytherins after Transfiguration! I hate that!" Lily said as they walked down the corridor. Prof. Cecil Seabourne, the Potions professor was the most wicked man on earth, or so Lily thought. She couldn't understand how her boyfriend Sirius Black, and other people thought that he was cool.  
  
The Gryffindors finished Transfiguration (kitchen knives into daggers) with Prof. Caddvia within an hour and they headed off towards the dungeons for Potions. Lily walked the slowest she could walk.  
  
Samantha came back from the front of the crowd heading to Potions to talk to Lily. "Lily, why are you so reluctant to go to Potions?" she asked. "Like, I know the Slytherins are nasty, but Prof. Seabourne is so hot! He makes up for everything." Samantha finished. Lily shrugged and walked slower. Professor Seabourne always liked to pick on her because she was muggle-born, and the Slytherin students didn't help either, especially Severus Snape.  
  
She finally got to the dungeons, five minutes after everyone else did. She took a seat in between Sirius and Samantha. Prof. Seabourne stood at the head of the class, shiny black hair plastered back over his scalp. "Today, class, we will be doing love potions," the Potions master said, his dazzling green eyes glittering in the dim light of the dungeons. "Now, there are many different types of love potions, and they are all very dangerous. The type we are learning today is the easiest. The Cupididius Potion. This---yes Miss Crinkle? he stopped to answer Samantha's raised hand.  
  
"We aren't really going to...to try them, are we?" Samantha asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Why, yes, of course! I have the antidote all made, though, of course." the Professor answered. Samantha giggled as she nodded her head.  
  
Later into the class, when they were chopping up ingredients, Prof. Seabourne bent over Lily's cutting board. "No, no, Miss Evans. You're cutting those Mandrake greens all wrong!" the professor criticized. "You're supposed to cut along with the grain on the cutting board, not against it!" he continued. "Oh, the heck with it, start over, Miss Evans, oh and Mr. Snape, can you come here and help Miss Evans do things right for once?" Prof. Seabourne said as he wiped Lily's cutting board clean.  
  
The potions had gotten almost ready; all Lily had to do was add the salamander heart to finish it. She dropped it in and the potion turned from a sickly brown to a deep shade of bright red. It almost hurt your eyes to look at it. "Now, this potion affects men better than females, and as you see, I have paired you up boy-girl. Now, would the female partners give one half of a teaspoonful to your partner." Prof. Seabourne instructed.  
  
Lily looked at Severus and almost barfed. She shoved a teaspoonful into his mouth and ducked under the desk expecting him to explode. Little did she know that it was supposed to be a half teaspoonful..  
  
Lily peeked up from behind the desk; Severus was hanging, mouth open, and eyes awhirl, staring at her. "My sweet mandrake blossom!" he cried. "Marry me! Or else, I must kill myself." Lily went back under the desk, taking a bowl with her to vomit into.  
  
Prof. Seaborne hurried over, pushing aside a very jealous-looking Narcissa. He looked at Lily, who was wiping her mouth from the puke. "You gave him a teaspoonful! Didn't you!?!?!!!" He shouted. "This is a very powerful potion!! All my antidote can do is minimize the effect!" he continued. "Five hundred points from Gryffindor, and a three nights of detention to you, Lily Evans!" he yelled as he took a cup of the antidote and poured it down a very repelling Severus's mouth.  
  
Severus swallowed, shrugged and walked away with Narcissa. As he sat down at a desk, he eyed Lily dreamily. Lily walked to Sirius's side and put her arm around him defiantly.  
  
3--3--3  
  
  
  
  
  
ALL OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS EXCEPT FOR SAMANTHA CRINKLE AND CECIL SEABOURNE AND PATRICK THE OWL BELONG TO JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.  
  
  
  
A/A: So, dij'ya like it? Narcissa is future wife of Lucius Malfoy if you haven't figured that out. So, did dreamy-eyed Snape scare you too, or am I just strange? I don't know what I had going on with mandrakes, but it's the only magical plant I can think of, if you can find anymore tell me in a review. That's all for now, look for next story soon..*remus lupin*....cough, cough....Review and be good to get that one.... 


	3. Sirius Black

~~~~Harry Potter and Ages Gone By~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
YyOoUu AaRrEe GgOoIiNnGg BbAaCcKk IiNn TtIiMmEe....  
  
  
  
************************************************************************~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************** *********************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************** *******************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************************* ****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************************************************** **************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~***********************************************************************~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********** *************************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************* **********************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************************** ********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************************************** *****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~********************************************************************* ***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******* ****************************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************** **************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************ ***********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************************************** *********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~***************************************************************** ******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**** ********************************************************************~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************** *****************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************************* ***************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************************************** ************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************************************** **********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***********************************************************************~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************** *********************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************** ******************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************************** ****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************************************************** *************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~************************************************************************~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********** ************************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************** **********************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************************** *******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
You are now in Sirius Black's sixth year....  
  
  
  
Sirius Black woke up in his Gryffindor dormitory. He rubbed eyes as he scanned the room. He jumped up, startled, noticing that the dormitory was extremely different.  
  
Instead of the regular shade of deep maroon, the walls were an olive green. The covers on all of the beds were a darker hue of green. Now that he noticed it, the boys in the beds were different too! There was------ Wellington Goyle??!!??!! Sean Crabbe!!?!!!?!! He looked at his hands, they were thinner, and the  
  
skin was stretched tighter around the flesh. He hopped out of bed to investigate further. There was a mirror  
  
across from the fireplace.  
  
He looked in and couldn't find himself all he could see was someone with squinted, evil eyes, short, black hair, a triangular jaw, and bony knees sticking out from under his nightgown.....SEVERUS SNAPE!!?!?!!!?!?!!!?!?!!!! His jaw dropped as the truth dawned on him. He had somehow gotten into the body of Severus Snape!! That would mean that....Would that mean that Severus was in his body!?!!? He almost cried thinking of Severus Snape in his body.  
  
Sirius came back to reality when he Sean Crabbe snorted in his sleep. He'd better act like Severus, for now. He slipped off to the showers as he grabbed a towel and began to take off his nightcap, he hesitated and turned back, not particularly wanting to be naked in the shower in Severus's body.  
  
  
  
Sirius walked back to the dormitory and quickly switched from nightgown to jeans, a green sweater, and robes, with his eyes squeezed shut, of course. As he pulled his robes over his arms, he suddenly realized- --Severus Snape, the hairy slime ball, in his body!!!??? What would Severus do to him!!?? Terrible thoughts crossed his mind. Acupuncture? Tattoos? Social image replacement!!?? Sirius suddenly got torn out of his thoughts again by a tap on his back. Wellington Goyle had woken up and was asking for a pepperup potion. He had a slight cold and was too lazy to walk down to the hospital wing. //what should I do now?// thought Sirius. He swiftly, and quite miraculously remembered what Prof. Seabourne had taught them. He quickly whipped a weak potion up and shoved it in Wellington's hands. Sirius pushed it too hard on purpose, making some of the searing potion spill on Wellington's front. Sirius stifled his laughter as Wellington hopped around, touching cold things to his burn.  
  
Sirius wandered down to the common room, hearing a scream from where Gryffindor tower should be. //Snape must have woken up// he thought. As he sat down, a white-blonde haired girl with wa-ay too much makeup on her sunken face ran up to him and hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the lips. Sirius vomited as the disgusting, sour taste of her saliva filled his mouth. "SEVERUS!!" she screamed, wiping vomit off her shoulder. "WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!??" Sirius remembered now, this was Narcissa Elvin, Severus's girlfriend. "I'M GOING TO LET YOU OFF THIS TIME, BUT THE NEXT TIME SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS, YOU AND ME ARE OVER!!!!!" she finished, and walked downstairs to the great hall.  
  
Everyone in the common room snickered. "Oh, shut up!" Sirius drawled in Severus's drawling tone. He went down to the great hall for breakfast. On his way, in the third floor corridor, in front of the charms classroom, he saw himself (Severus Snape in Sirius's body) and Lily Evans(his girlfriend) fighting. //oh no!//  
  
"My gosh, Sirius, it's as if you've changed over-night." he heard Lily shout. "It was just last night that you'd told me you'd love me forever, but now you're telling me you like Narcissa!!??" she raved on.  
  
"But, you don't-" Sirius heard Snape in his body say.  
  
"Don't you but me, young man. I saw you hug her just now!! She was just as surprised as I was. I'm ashamed of you. AND YOU SHOULD BE TOO!!" Lily roared, and she swung her red ponytail around and ran off. Sirius(in Severus's body) held out his arm after her and wished he was in his own body.  
  
Severus(in Sirius's body) stopped to look at Sirius(in Severus's body). Severus(as Sirius) paused and gasped, realizing what had just happened. He got a evil smile on his face and ran off. Sirius(as Severus) ran after him, but Severus's short, knobby legs weren't good enough to catch up to his own strong, swift feet.  
  
Sirius stopped, thinking if he should inform Dumbledore or not. He suddenly got knocked over by Sean Crabbe and Wellington Goyle giving him a friendly shove on the back. They went to the great hall, and as Sirius picked at his bacon and poached eggs (still having the aftertaste of Narcissa's saliva in his mouth), he saw Lily Evans particularly pick a seat right next to James Potter and smile up lovingly at him. He wiped his forehead, thinking of how it was only morning.  
  
Sirius(as Severus) saw Severus(in Sirius's body) again as he made his way to Transfiguration. Severus(as Sirius) was drawing on himself with a permanent marker. Then, he got up and held hands with Sarah Abbot: the most disusting girl in the school they picked noses and shared boogers. Sirius(as Severus) lunged for Severus(as Sirius) again. This time, he had made it.  
  
As he collided with Severus(as Sirius) sparks shot, he suddenly felt as if he had abruptly plunged in a pool of cool water, Sirius tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. Suddenly, the water heated up, now it was scalding. All of a sudden, as if someone had lifted the plug, Sirius felt like he was falling, falling, until.  
  
..  
  
*** ..  
  
*** .. PLOP! Sirius had landed on something soft, yet spiky. He tried to open his eyes again, and found that he could. As his eyes popped open, the feelings left him. Sirius found himself in his own body again. He tried to jump for joy, but soon noticed that Sarah Abbot had her finger in his nose, trying to harvest boogers.  
  
Sirius jumped back and shrieked. Sarah Abbot looked back at him, sneered, and stormed away sobbing. As Sirius got up and tried walk, getting used to his old self again, he stumbled over the sleeping body of Severus. Sirius kicked him awake. Severus(in his own body at last) laughed evilly and ran away.  
  
Sirius looked at himself and shook his head, permanent marker all over. //that's okay// he thought. //Lily'll..// he broke off as James Potter shoved him to the wall. James was Sirius's best friend! Sirius started to smile until he saw a fuming Lily behind him. Sirius closed his eyes, and dodged a punch from James. "Why'd you have to do that to Lily!!??" James shouted, diving at him again. "You don't know how devastated she was!!" James yelled, finally calming down, as he remembered they used to be best friends. "Why?" James finally asked. "Why?"  
  
Sirius explained the story to James. It was quite unbelievable, but James believed it. "I'm sorry, old pal," James said. "I guess I just lost my fuse, there," James said, looking sorry.  
  
"It's okay." Sirius affirmed, just happy to be himself again.  
  
"Marauders forever?" James asked.  
  
"Marauders forever!" Sirius cried, the sound of his voice ringing in the corridor. "Marauders forever!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
**~~**Epilogue**~~**  
  
Lily still stayed with James Potter, realizing that it was her destiny. (Affirmed by Prof. Trelawney, the Divination teacher, who, yes, still stayed until James and Lily Potter's own son, Harry came to study at Hogwarts, decades later.  
  
Sirius remained without a girlfriend until...until Henry Rettop says so...  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ATTENTION*ATTENTION*ATTENTION*ATTENTION*ATTENTION  
  
NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO HENRY RETTOP EXEPT FOR WELLINGTON AND SEAN GOYLE, WHO ARE BASED ON MS. ROWLING'S CHARACTERS. AND LET'S JUST ALL HOPE THAT SHE WILL NEVER OWN THE PLOT!  
  
A/A: oooooookay... I admit, I suffered a little writers block somewhere in the middle. (right after the stars and the ~ signs). I know people out there are reading this. I just need a little encouragement ::puppy eyes:: please? Ummm..a little---way too mushy! I confess. I'm wondering if it got too graphic about Lily's saliva and James's attack on Sirius. Before going to report me, at least tell me in a pleasant review that even though you absolutely loved it, and it was as hilarious as can be, that it was too graphic. And I will change it. I PROMISE! This was a little thing to keep you busy while I ponder the horrible things I will do to Lupin. ::Evil smile:: ::devilish laugh:: Oh whatever. Well, be expecting Lupin on the next chapter!! Okay, that's all for now! See you later. 


End file.
